Talk:Iona
Romancing Iona Isn't Dairren for female Wardens? Both Dairren and Iona can be romanced by Wardens of either gender. While the initial flirting is confined to the opposite gender, the later dialogues in the library allow male or female Wardens to invite Dairren or Iona (though not both) to their room. Aha. Well I guess I should have done more work when wooing those two haha. Zf6hellion 22:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) No quest? It's kind of cheap to not have a separate quest realting to her daughter in the Denerim Alienage. There should have been one, specifically for the human noble warden. After all the dwarf noble who has a threesome in the origin has a special quest when returning to Orzmmar. I agree. The fact that we could do nothing to help Iona's little girl after she lost her mother and became an orphan was a disappointment for me. -Vim- 12:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait, is this about the girl Amethyne in the denerim Alienage who says her mom never came home from Highever? Because I keep thinking she's Iona's daughter but I always forget to check before I finish Unrest in the Alienage to see if that leads anywhere. Lying Memories (talk) 15:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, I read the article at the same time as when I posted that. Lying Memories (talk) 00:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Iona in Awakening? Hmm. I'm relatively certain that you see Iona in awakening if you choose not to sleep with her. If Nathaniel is with you in Amaranthine, she says that Rendon Howe was on some b***sh*t, and also will mention that she was nearly forced to be courted with 'that Cousland boy'. It's been awhile since I last played it, but I'm pretty positive, is this not worth mentioning in the wiki section? Also can someone else confirm this? Oh, and you have the options when she talks if you are a human noble to either stay silent, or say that was me, or agree with her I'm pretty sure. (talk) 05:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Pff! It's Nate's sister, not Iona. Yes that is right. Iona is the elven servent of a complete different noble then Arl Howe. They have no relation to each other. The woman you are refering to is Delilah, Howe's daughter. She appears in all Awakening playthroughs as part of Nathaniel's character quest. If you are human noble male then she does mention Howe's attempts to set them up.--Ironreaper (talk) 06:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks for clearing that up. Of note: I just stole over a soverign from Amethyne in the Alienage Thoroughly Disappointed In my second playthrough I noticed I could romance her, and decided to capitalize on it since I'd been a human noble before and knew what happened, thinking I could save her and get a later quest involving her. Then the scene happens and she gets shot in the chest, I literally shouted "Oh COME ON!", because I genuinely thought it would mean something far flung in the future. very disappointed indeed. Shadowfox337 (talk) 01:41, January 22, 2015 (UTC)